


Sunrise

by romeoandjulietyouwish



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dead May Parker (Spider-Man), Gen, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Panic Attacks, Parent Pepper Potts, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 14:49:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19297945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romeoandjulietyouwish/pseuds/romeoandjulietyouwish
Summary: The fight is over and everyone is okay. But the memories still remain.(Or Peter is having some problems in the aftermath of Endgame, but he has a great family to help him through)





	Sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this! I'm really proud of myself for writing this. It's a little more abstract in the beginning than my normal style, but I like it. Idk if you guys will, but whatever.

Peter thought the sun would never rise. He had been staring into the dark for so long that he thought the world would remain black for the rest of time, but then a glimmer of light shone across the horizon. He felt relief slide through his body as the sun slowly ascended through the sky, illuminating the lake and forest. He focused on taking one breath and then another. In and out. He felt himself start to smile at the sunrise. 

He was okay. 

A soft knock on his door yanked him out of his thoughts, “Come in!” He called. He didn’t look at the door, but he could hear it open. Small feet padded across the floor and then a little girl was standing in front of Peter, her hair in two braids and her nightgown wrinkled from sleep.

Morgan. Peter smiled at the girl. He reached down and lifted her into his lap, she smiled up at him, curing against his chest. 

Since the war was over, Tony and Pepper had taken Peter in. May was...gone and Peter was eternally grateful for Tony and Pepper and how easily he had become part of his family. Thanks to them he had a family, a little sister. 

Morgan tucked herself into Peter’s arms, taking his hand in her small one. 

“Why are you up so early?” Peter asked the little girl. “The sun’s still rising.”

Morgan played with Peter's fingers, “I dunno.” Peter laughed lightly. “Why are you up?” She asked, fixing her doe eyes on Peter.

Peter shrugged, “I like watching the sunrise.” Morgan twisted around in Peter’s lap to look out the window. 

“What’s so great about it?” She asked critically. 

Peter shook his head with a light laugh, “The colors.” Morgan gave him a look and Peter smiled. “Look, see all the colors? Red, orange, pink, blue-”

“Purple!” Morgan exclaimed excitedly, pointing out the window.

“Exactly,” Peter said with a warm smile. “All of the colors blend together and make...this,” Peter says, gesturing to the sky, “beautiful painting.” Peter looked back at Morgan, “And the best part is it’s never the same. Every day you can watch and see something you’ve never seen before and will never see again.”

Morgan looked at him with wide eyes, “Really?” Peter nodded and Morgan turned back to look out the window. “I like it.” 

Peter smiled and leaned his cheek on the top of Morgan’s head, “Me too.” Peter wrapped his arms around Morgan and she snuggled against him. “You hungry?” He asked. Morgan nodded and turned around to face Peter, wrapping her arms around Peter’s neck and her legs around his waist. “Oh I’m carrying you, am I?” He asked with a soft laugh. Morgan nodded with a tiny smirk. Peter sighed and stood up, Morgan clinging to Peter like a little spider-monkey. 

Peter walked out of his room and into the kitchen, the weight of the girl on his chest seeming to weigh nothing. He took a moment to look at the shimmering lake before setting Morgan down on the counter. “What you hungry for?” Peter asked her, turning to the fridge. 

“Eggs?” Morgans asked hopefully. 

Peter nodded, “Sure.”

As Peter got started on Morgan’s eggs, Morgan babbled on about something that had happened with Steve the other day. But Peter can’t force himself to focus on her words. His mind spun back to why he had been awake, to the battlefield. He had been dead. For five years. And Tony had nearly died in his arms and he had a daughter. And his whole family was dead. And, and, and-

Peter fell to the ground. Morgan cried out, jumping off the counter. Peter pressed his back against the cupboards, tucking his head between his knees. He heard Morgan telling him something and a few moments later he felt strong hands on his arms. 

He was pressed against a warm chest, the soft thump of a heart against his ear. The chest rose and fell, pushing him back slightly and he knew he was supposed to follow suit. He took a small breath, forcing his lungs to take in oxygen. 

“There you go, Pete,” a calm voice says. “Just keep breathing, you’re going to be okay.” Peter nodded and took another breath. “Focus.” The voice told him. Peter snapped his eyes shut and focused on the comforting heartbeat, how it sounded and how it made him feel. Slowly, Peter came down off his panic. “See, we’re okay,” Tony said softly, dragging his hand through Peter’s hair. 

“Thank you,” Peter muttered. He felt Tony kiss the top of his head and pull back. Peter’s eyes flicked from Tony. His eyes landed on Pepper who was holding an anxious looking Morgan in her arms. “I’m okay,” he told them. Pepper nodded, her face clearly relieved, and set Morgan on the ground. She immediately ran into her big brother’s arms. Peter smiled slightly and wrapped his arms around the small girl. “I’m okay, Morgan. I promise.”

“Morgan,” Tony said gently, “why don’t you give Pete some space. Mom can help you make breakfast, okay?” Morgan nodded sadly and pulled out of Peter’s arms, but not before placing a kiss on Peter’s cheek. Peter grinned at the gesture and let Tony help him to his feet. 

Peter’s bare feet pressed against the cold floor as Tony lead him to sit on the couch. He dug his fingers into the soft texture of the cushions, keeping his breathing slow. Tony pressed a cold glass of water into his hand. 

“Are you alright?” Tony asked, his brow furrowed in concern. Peter nodded and took a small sip of water. Tony sighed, “I don’t want to push you, Peter, but you’ve been having panic attacks a lot more than normal.”

Peter nodded, “I know. It’s just...” Tony put his hand on Peter’s knee. “It’s just whenever I think about...what happened, I just kinda spiral, you know?” Tony nodded. “I think about everything I lost and...” Peter sighs, “It just goes to shit from there.” Tony chuckles softly. 

Tony moves slightly closer to Peter, taking his hands, “What would you say to going to therapy?” Tony asked softly, squeezing Peter’s hands. 

“I don’t want to inconvenience you-”

“Nope. Not a chance, kid,” Tony said. “When Pepper and I took you in, you became part of our family, problems and all. And if therapy will help, it won’t be a bother.” Tony squeezed Peter’s hand, “You’ve been through a lot and I think therapy will help. But, we won’t go through with it if you don’t want to.”

Peter nodded, “I think-I think I want to.” 

Tony nodded with a small smile, “That’s great news, kid.”

“Petey!” Morgan’s voice came from the kitchen. She ran around the corner and leaped into her brother’s arms. 

“Hey, squirt,” Peter said, ruffling the girl’s hair. “What’s up?”

“Mom said that if I got you to help me make breakfast that I could have two juice pops today,” Morgan said, her eyes excited. “Will you help me?”

Peter laughed, “Of course I will, Mo.” Morgan shrieked as Peter lifted her onto his shoulder and ran into the kitchen with a laugh. Tony followed them with an affectionate smile, the sun was up.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! You finished it! If you want to give me a prompt for my next fic or just say hi you can do so on my tumblr: @romeoandjulietyouwish
> 
> I love talking to people who read my fics because they always notice things that I don't and offer me new ideas so don't be afraid to hmu!


End file.
